The Other Potter
by rmbell811
Summary: When Harry Potter, first "conquered" Voldemort, he was separated from his older sister. Now he goes to Hogwarts and is turning to his older sister for guidance. Is she willing to help him out or is Allie sick of living in Harry Potter's shadow? Starts in Harry's first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first fanfic so I really hope you cut me some slack and don't critique me too hard :/ I've had this idea for years and i decided to write it down. I looked around and I didn't see anything like this, but I'm sorry if there is a similar storyline. Enjoy!

Allie Potter was not a very normal teen, and she wasn't afraid to admit it. She was probably the most non-normal person you could meet. For starters, she was a 12 year old witch. This alone would be weird to most people, but it just got stranger. She had a brother, but she hasn't seen him since she was about 2. Allie wasn't even sure if he new she existed. This brother also happened to be one of the most famous wizards in the world. He defeated the dark wizard while she slept in the room next door.

Allie really wished she knew Harry. Even though they were related by blood, all Allie knew was what everyone else knew: Voldemort killed their parents, then failed in killing Harry Potter. He was then taken to live with his muggle aunt and uncle.

Allie really wished she knew more about Harry than that. She yearned for a bond with her brother. She wanted to know his secrets, meet his friends, and protect and tease him like she felt an older sister should. Heck, she would be satisfied just knowing his favorite color.

Allie hated it when people asked her about her brother. What was she supposed to say? "Umm... Well I don't really know him because we were separated after our parents death? I haven't seen him in years?" People expected Harry Potter's older sister to know all about him. Allie hated letting them down, they were so eager to hear news about their savior. So instead Allie always answered "he's fine. Harry is living with our aunt and uncle. I haven't seen him in awhile." It wasn't fully a lie, but Allie hated saying it anyways.

Why couldn't she just have been sent to live with her mom's sister instead of her Dad's distant cousin? Harry was the famous one, he should have remained in the wizarding world. Not her.

Dumbledore explained it all to her last year, her first year at Hogwarts. She could remember clearly sitting in his office, avoiding the old man's twinkling eyes as he explained that it was safer to separate the Potter's than keep them together. This ensured both sibling's safety,especially Harry's, blah blah blah...

She still didn't fully buy his story, Allie felt like his decision was all about keeping the golden boy safe. "Who could blame him?" She thought bitterly. Everyone has such high expectations for him.

No one seemed to really care about her. Once they learned she didn't know her brother, they really could care less about her. This just fueled her determination to prove to other's that she was just as good as he was.

Allie was a star student at Hogwarts. She was a gryffindor, but as smart as any ravenclaw. Allie cared just as much as the next hufflepuff and was as cunning as a slytherin when she needed to be. She successfully stepped out of her brother's shadow.

Allie's embodiment of all 4 houses helped to draw people to her. She was easily the most popular first year at Hogwarts. Granted some of this was because of the Potter name, but she was genuinely nice to people. She didn't hesitate to help others with class work. She stood up to taunting slytherins and got along with all the teachers.

Well almost all the teachers. She couldn't stand Dumbledore. There was something about him she couldn't tolerate. Maybe it was his always cheery demeanor, or his eyes that could see into your soul. Most likely it was because of his preference for her younger brother and the fact he kept them apart. But from day one, Allie didn't like him and made it clear to Dumbledore that she did not trust him one bit.

AN: Allie gets to meet Harry next chapter! Yay :) she's worked so hard to gt out of his shadow though, what's gonna happen when they go to school together?

Please review! I appreciate all comments, especially constructive e critiscm and questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything Harry Potter - all the rights go to J.K.**

Allie didn't know how she felt about Harry coming to Hogwarts. She was excited to finally meet her famous brother and get to know him. She was worried though that she would lose her friends to his popularity.

One of allie's biggest problems was her insecurity. She was very good at appearing confident. After all, she was a Potter and they were known for their bravery and confidence. Deep down she worried all the time about how people thought of her.

Needless to say, she was worried about what Harry would think about her. She confided in the closest friend she had: Fred Weasley. She knew most people would laugh at her for telling him, but she knew the older boy wouldn't tell anyone. Plus, he would probably be able to cheer her up.

Errol pathetically flopped into her bedroom window. Allie sighed and propped him up. She brought him some water before opening the note.

_Albie-  
Stop worrying so much. Harry's gonna love you and you two are gonna rule the skool.  
Wish you were here this summer. Perc won't stop talking about the chance he has to become a prefect. George and I were gonna inflate his already big head but Ginny squealed on us the little prat. Mum yelled at us and said we should take a page out of Percy's book and be more like him. Like that's gonna happen.  
-Fred_

He included a drawing of exactly what Percy's head would look like inflated. It made Allie laugh and forget about Harry for the time being as she imagined Percy being a prefect with an abnormally large head.

She'd known the Weasley's all her life. Mrs. Weasley used to babysit Allie while her cousins went to work. (Rebecca was a healer at St. Mungos and Blake worked in the department of mysteries)

She was practically a part of the Weasley family. They were the only ones allowed to call her by her first name: Alberta. She hated that name and Fred teased her mercilessly about it. (Hence being called Albie instead of Allie) She retaliated by constantly calling him by his childhood nickname.

_Freddie Spaghetti:  
Percy already has a big head, I don't think it needs to be inflated much more. Don't tell him I said that though. He'll probably give me a detention.  
I talked to Becca about letting me stay with you guys but she wants me to stay home this summer. Something about family bonding. That scares me. The last time we "bonded" I almost lost my hand. For being a mediwitch, Becca comes up with the most reckless ideas.  
Save me!  
Allie_

Allie sealed the letter and looked a Errol. He still looked exhausted even thought it was a good two hours after delivering the letter. She decided to let the bird stay overnight to recuperate before sending him home.

...…...

Allie had to admit, this year's family bonding was much tamer than previous years. Blake was called into work last minute so it was just her and Rebecca. They decided to just go shopping in Diagon Alley.

Allie's school supply list arrived the day before but she was ignoring it. Today was her day to shop for fun with her cousin. They were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron people watching when she saw Hagrid walk in, with some kid in tow.

Allie didn't think much of the kid at first. She'd seen him help other muggle borns go shopping for the first time too. She was surprised however, that this kid didn't have gawking parents with him.

It wasn't until she saw her eyes stare at her curiously from his body that she realized who exactly was the 11 year old was.

**AN: I know this is kinda slow right now (and kind of short) but I wanted you to get to know Allie some before we launch into the story. I hope it wasnt too boring :(**

**I can't believe how many of you have already followed my story! It really makes me wanna keep writing :) S/O to Dannywolflover for bring my first reviewer. Thanks!**

**Review and follow! :)))  
3 rmbell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. (Can someone tell me - do I have post this every chapter? Thanks**

Allie nearly choked on her butterbeer. Harry Potter? Already? She wasn't supposed to meet him yet! She hasn't decided what to say, what to do. In a panic, Allie grabbed Rebecca and ran into the bathroom.

"What the heck are you doing?" Her cousin exclaimed.

"That boy... with Hagrid... It's him!" She gasped, clearly freaking out.

Her cousin was confused and a little irritated."Who's him? Come on Allie, I know you don't wanna be here, but this is just taking it too far."

"No! Becca, it's HIM - my brother."

"Oh" was the all the older girl could say. What did you say to someone who just unexpectedly met their brother after 11 years? Rebecca tried hard at being a supportive guardian, but she was at loss for words.

There was a very awkward pause in the bathroom. They just stood there, Allie freaking out and Rebecca desperately trying to come up with something to say.

A fat, toothless old witch came banging into the bathroom, making both girls jump. "Sorry m'dears," she slurred. She stumbled into the nearest stall and clumsily locked it shut.

Her entrance broke the silence in the bathroom. "Do you want to go see him?" becca whispered.

"What? Are you crazy?" Allie almost screeched. "I can't seem him yet! I was supposed to met him on the Hogwarts Express. Not here."

"Okay," her guardian replied, with a pitying look in her eye. "I'll go pay for our meal and let you know when it's safe to come out."

Allie remained, very nervously, in the bathroom. "Boy trouble?" The old witch asked, emerging from her "I've got a few problems myself. Just hex 'em. Make 'em a toad or something. Used it me self a few times'" she slurred together. "Or did I? Maybe I ..." She started mumbling to herself, no longer talking to Allie.

She was relieved when her aunt waved her out of the bathroom. The woman made zero sense and kind if scared her. She looked around and sure enough Harry was gone. "Can we go now? Please?" With a nod, they left Diagon Alley and her brother behind.

**AN: Two chapters in one day! sorry that it's so short! I wanted to show how nervous Allie was about meeting Harry. I'll make it up to you in the next few chapters as Allie and Harry get to know each other. ****Review and follow! As always, I welcome constructive criticism and questions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly i don't own Harry Potter :(**

Harry's POV

Harry reached King's Cross station at half past 10. Uncle Vernon sneered at him and left him alone in between the station 9 and 10.

He looked around desperately, searching for some sign of 9&3/4. That was when he heard that red-headed family talking about muggles. He was kind of surprised when the mother helped him out. Harry wasn't used to adults being nice and helpful towards him.

One of the twins was also nice and helped Harry put his luggage on the train. Harry wasn't used to that either. Dudley scared away any kids who were nice to Harry.

"I'm Fred Weasley, twin brother to George." Said the red-head. He stared at Harry, making him uncomfortable. "You look familiar do I know you?"

"Probably not," Harry replied. He didn't like the way the older boy was looking at him. "I live with my muggle aunt and uncle."

"Oh," said Fred. "Your face just seems really familiar to me. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter"

The twin looked at him shocked. Then, he just ran off muttering about finding some girl named Sally or Allie or something like that. It was weird.

Harry sighed and sat down. All he wanted to do was get the year over with. He didn't want people to stare at him or act weird like that kid just did. Harry looked out the window at all the students milling about and frowned. It was going to be a long year.

Watching the students, Harry Potter once again saw the red headed family. They were easy to spot with their hair. The family stood close enough that Harry could hear strains of their conversation. It sounded like Fred told everyone who Harry was. The little girl was begging to see him, but their mum told her to leave him alone. He was glad. Harry didn't want to be gawked at like a zoo animal.

Continuing to listen, Harry heard the twin ask where that Allie girl was. He wondered what was so special about her. Where they together or something? They rest of their conversation was drowned out by the train's whistle. The boys scrambled, running for the train, while their mom waved goodbye.

The youngest Weasley walked into Harry's compartment, drawing his attention away from the platform. He introduced himself as Ron Weasley and sat down. There was an awkward pause while Ron looked at him curiously. Harry smiled tentatively in return.

"Do you really have.. You know... The scar?" Ron's question broke the silence. He looked like he regretted the question as soon as he said it.

Harry pulled his bangs back and showed the awed Ron. Thankfully, at that moment the trolley witch showed up with candy. Harry bought candy for both him and Ron and sat down to eat. The more they talked, the more Harry grew to like the lanky boy with dirt on his nose.

...…...

As much as Harry liked Ron, he felt the opposite for the blonde haired boy who came barging into Harry's compartment. He didn't like the way the Draco Malfoy thought he couldn't make friends on his own. Therefore he was thankful when a girl came in with reddish brown hair and green eyes. Fred and George Weasley were in tow behind her.

"Beat it, Malfoy," she said, taking charge of the situation.

Draco turned around and sneered sarcastically, "Oh of course Allie," he drew the girls name out in a way the made Harry angry. "I would hate to crash your little family bonding time." Draco looked at Harry with a smirk and walked out.

Family bonding? What was he talking about? He must have meant the Weasely's, but Harry was confused. Why did Draco look at him?

Harry looked at the Allie girl. she looked unsure of herself, now that Draco was gone. One of the twins, Fred?, stepped forward. With a flourish he gestured to the girl. "May I present to you Alberta Potter!"

...…...  
Allie's POV

"May I present to you Alberta Potter!" Fred exclaimed. She barely contained rolling her eyes. Fred made everything such a show.

She could see that Harry didn't understand what Fred was implying. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Harry, I'm your sister."

**AN: yay! Harry just learned he had a sister. How is he gonna react? What do you think?**

**Review and follow! :)**

**I just posted a cover image for the story. It's a picture of what I think Allie looks like. I found this picture online and do not own it in any way (sort of like Harry Potter)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

Allie saw the disbelief in Harry's eyes. She could only imagine what he was thinking. She took a shaky breath and sat down on the edge of the seat.

"Ummm... Do you have any questions?" She asked tentatively. She looked towards Fred and George for help. Fred winked at her and then left the room with George. Ron was too busy stuffing his face with candy to notice his siblings' attempts at privacy. Allie was grateful. She didn't want to be alone with him yet.

Harry still stared at her dumbfounded. She was starting to worry if he was okay. Shouldn't he have said something by now?

The silence did not help Allie's nerves and she began to talk to fill the silence.

"Umm, yeah I'm your sister. My name's Allie, not Alberta. I hate that name. My -er, our- parents named me that because it means noble and bright. But I hate that name. Who wants to be called Alberta? It sounds so old."

She paused and looked at Harry. He didn't say anything, so she prattled on, only half aware of how foolish she sounded.

"So my when my... Our -wow it sounds weird to say our- parents died, Dumbledore split us up. He said it was to keep us safe, but I don't think he wanted to make someone take in two kids. It was less work for him. Anyways, you went to live with mum's sister - Aunt Petunia or something like that? - and I live with like our second or third cousins. I don't know, I'm no good with family relations."

Allie laughed uneasily, unsure of what else to say, luckily for her, she didn't have to.

Harry finally spoke up. "So I have a sister? Your really truly my sister?"

"Yes"

Harry's grin lit up his face. Allie was relieved. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she was sure it could have been way worse.

...…...

Allie rode up to the castle thinking about the train ride. She and Harry chatted for a little while longer about family. He shared a little bit about life at the Dursely's and she responded with info about Rebecca and Blake. From their short conversation, she was starting to realize that he may not have had the glorious life she imagined for him.

"Earth to Al. Are you there?"

Allie blinked and looked up at Chelsea Strong. Chelsea had black hair and hazel eyes. She was shorter than the tall Allie, and was another second year Gryffindor. Both girls shared a dorm room together.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course," Allie replied. "I was just watching the first years on their boat."

"Your thinking about Harry." Chelsea didn't need to ask, she knew. Allie wasn't acting like her normal confident self and there could only be one reason why.

"He loved you, you know."

"You weren't even there."

" I didn't need to be there. Everyone loves you. You have like the whole school wrapped around your finger." Chelsea gushed.

That was the thing about Chelsea, Allie enjoyed her company, but the girl was a little too devoted to Allie and her popularity. She wondered sometimes if Chelsea would still be her friend, even if she wasn't as popular.

Thankfully, Allie didn't need to reply. The carriages stopped in front of the school and Allie debarked, ready to begin her second year at Hogwarts.

...…...

Allie sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall between Chelsea and Fred. George sat across from them along with Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan.

She was able to relax, sitting with her friends at the familiar table. Allie's relationship problems with her brother seemed like a distant problem. At least, until the doors opened and the first years walked in.

From the murmurs around her, Allie wasn't the only person searching for her brother. It was like last year, except everyone was clamoring to see her. She sighed. It was to be expected though. Of course everyone would want to see the boy who lived.

The first years lined up and the sorting hat was revealed. It sang a song about the houses and Allie idly wondered what the hat did in its free time besides making up songs. She dismissed the thought though and focused on her brother.

"He better get Gryffindor," she thought. She wondered what would happen if we has hufflepuff or worse, slytherin. She could only imagine what people would say and kind of felt bad for her brother.

She didn't have too long to ponder the consequences though because soon McGonagall called: "Potter, Harry"

She watched her little brother nervously walk up to the hat and sit down. To her relief, it didn't take long for the hat to yell out

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**AN: I was asked to try and make the chapters longer and I promise I am working on that! I want to thank you all for sticking with me as I write my first fan fic. I've made some mistakes so far, but I am learning from them. I hope you continue to enjoy Allie's story!**

**Please please please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry's POV

Harry took off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He was proud to be in the house that his family was a part of. He saw his sister sitting there, surrounded by her friends. She motioned for him to come sit by her and he was glad. Someone he could talk to! He didn't have to sit alone.

Harry watched the rest of the sorting in a daze. He couldn't believe he was actually here, at Hogwarts. He was a wizard! It wasn't just some cruel trick. And he was sitting next to his sister! Imagine that!

But surely it must be a dream? Why else would everything be going his way so far. At some point, Uncle Vernon was gonna come bang on his cupboard and wake him up.

...…...

Allie's POV

Allie couldn't help beaming over the fact her little brother was a lion. She almost glowed with happiness as she watched the rest of the sorting.

It was different watching the sorting than being a part of it. Allie enjoyed watching the students go up and guessing which house they'd be in.

Some of the students were easy to guess. Draco was a no brainer and his cronies, crabbe and Goyle were no surprise, either. They all joined Slytherin House. She'd keep an eye on them. Allie hated Draco with a burning intensity.

Ron obviously joined his family in Gryffindor, along with that bushy haired girl. The girl surprised her though. She seemed like a brainiac, but appearances can be deceiving.

Harry, Allie noted, cheered loudly for Ron. "Maybe they'll become friends," she thought. "Harry could do a lot worse."

...…...

She couldn't help but notice all the people craning their heads to get a glimpse of the Potters, no not both of them, just Harry.

She sighed audibly. Chelsea looked at her curiously but Allie ignored her. Day one and already people care more about Harry than her.

"Whose that man next to Quirrell?" Harry asked her, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Snape - he'll hate you though. Don't even bother trying to get on his good side."

Harry looked taken aback and scared. Where did this malice come from? She was supposed to help her brother, not freak him out!

Allie tried to fix the situation. "He naturally hates all Gryffindors. Snape's the head of slytherin house, see? As long as you behave in his class he'll be bearable."

Harry looked slightly mollified. "What does he teach?"

"Potions."

Allie watched as Harry and Snape made eye contact. She could see the hatred in the professor's eyes. Should she tell Harry about Snape and Lily? She was torn.

After mental battle, Allie decided to let Harry figure it out on his own.

This anger towards her brother confused her. She was such a caring person and genuinely wanted to help people. So why did she not want to help her brother, of all people?

Confused she only half listened to Dumbledore's closing speech and walked to the common room on auto-pilot. Allie said goodnight to her friends and curled up in her bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. She laid there for awhile, listening too Chloe's soft snores, before falling into an uneasy sleep.

...…...

Allie woke up with a start. The sunlight was already streaming brightly into the dorm room.

"Crap!" She exclaimed. How could she have woken up so late? She threw on her wizard's robes and rushed down the stairs into the common room. No one was there. Shoot! It must've been later than she thought.

Allie ran into the Great Hall and saw Chelsea standing there. "Chelsea! There you are! What did I miss? I woke up late."

Chelsea turned to look at Allie, a cold light in her eyes. "Leave me alone."

"What? Chelsea, what are you -"

"I said leave me alone, no one likes you anymore."

"What do you mean no one likes me?"

"Harry's so much better than you, we don't need you anymore. We have the boy who lived. Your just his pathetic sister."

Allie, hurt, turned to leave but was blocked by jeering students. They laughed at her and made jokes, all the while praising Harry Potter.

...…...

"Allie, wake up. Come on! WAKE UP"

Allie awoke with a start. "Wha- what's going on? Why are we here? Chelsea?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "You were dreaming Al. What was it about? You seemed pretty freaked out. "

"Oh..." Allie hesitated. Should she tell her? "Nothing, really. I was just dreaming I was late to my first day of classes."

"Oh yeah that would be bad, wouldn't it?" Thankfully Chelsea seemed unaware of her lie. Allie smiled weakly in reply.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll meet you later in the great hall."

"Okay, just don't be late!" Chelsea joked.

Allie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

On her way to the showers, Allie pondered her dream. She started to wish that she confided in Chelsea, maybe the girl could help her decipher what it meant.

As tempted as she was, Allie knew Chelsea was a gossip and would probably tell countless other people about her dream. Allie didn't want that.

Maybe she should figure this out on here own. Allie turned on the shower, letting the hot water wash over her body. She thought about last night and her treatment towards Harry.

"I was pretty mean," she thought to herself. What could have prompted this response? Allie stood in the shower until the water ran cold. With a sigh, she turned off the shower and stepped out.

"I'll go talk to Fred," she decided. He's been listening to her problems for awhile now. Maybe he could shed some light on her dream and why she was so worked up about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.**

Allie walked into the now busy common room, looking for Fred. She saw his red hair in the corner and walked over.

"Hey Fred! I need to talk."

The boy turned his head towards Allie. "What do you need?"

"Can we talk in private?" Allie looks at all the kids in the room, none of them seemed interested in her conversation, but she wanted to be safe.

The boy smiled. "Sure"

They walked out of the common room and into a nearby broom cupboard. Allie let him in and then closed the door behind them. She turned around and noticed the coy smile on the boy's lips.

"Why are you smiling like - GEORGE!" Allie exclaimed.

"In the flesh."

"Ohh you! Get out, get out, get out!"

"But why? You invited me into this cupboard. Can't we have some fun?" George grinned.

"Eww no!" Allie hurled herself out of the closet. She quickly walked back into the Gryffindor common room, fuming.

"Ooh I'm gonna get him back someday!" She muttered.

"What's got your panties in such a twist?" Surprised, Allie whirled around to where one of the twins was standing.

"Really George, leave me alone. Now is not the time."

"Woah, wait, what did George do?"

"Oh stop it your not funny! Just leave me alone." Allie was close to crying at this point. She didn't get much sleep last night and was vey tired. Tiredness made her emotional and Allie hated that.

"Come on! I'm Fred. Look me in the eye and tell me I'm not serious."

Allie looked at Fred but couldn't find any trace of humor in his deep eyes. She felt guilty and a little childish about the way she reacted.

"Sorry," she muttered. She turned to leave.

"No wait! Stay. What did George do?" Fred queried.

"I thought George was you and asked to talk in private. He pretended to be you and it just really made me mad."

Fred was confused. " What did he do to make you so upset?"

"Just that. He could've done way worse. I guess I over reacted. "

Fred laughed. "Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't try to kiss you or something."

"We'll be hinted at it..." Allie's voice trailed off as an angry look came into Fred's eyes. "What?"

"He what?" Demanded Fred.

"Sheesh! Whose overreacting now? Like I said, nothing happened and there's no reason for anyone to be mad."

"I guess your right." Fred didn't look convinced. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I needed your advice, but there's no time for that now. I need to pick up my schedule from McGonagall. Can you meet me up here during lunch?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Great!" With a friendly wave, Allie raced off to the Great Hall.

...…...

Allie looked at her schedule and groaned. She couldn't believe that she started the school year with double potions. Double potions! And with the slytherins of all people. Whose bright idea was it to make the Gryffindors and Slytherins have class together? It was torture.

Allie grabbed her bag and walked over to where Katie Bell and Chelsea were discussing their schedule. "Can you believe this schedule?" Katie was saying. "We have no classes with the Hufflepuffs, only the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. How messed up is that?"

Allie agreed with her. "I was just thinking that! It's crazy, she said.

The other two girls nodded. "How are you feeling?" Asked Chelsea.

Allie was confused for a moment and then she remembered this morning. "Oh, much better! Thanks." She said.

"Chelsea told me about your nightmare. I can't believe I slept through it! She said you were making so much noise," Katie said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the noise. I don't normally dream. Let alone have nightmares."

"Your having nightmares now Potter? Scared your baby brother isn't gonna like you?" Draco's taunting voice came from behind the three girls.

Chelsea turned around, furious. "What do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious? You can totally see she follows people around like a lost puppy looking for love. She's so desperate she even follows the Weasely's around."

At this point, a small crowd gathered. Chelsea looked appalled at the way Draco talked about her friend, but Allie was cool and collect. "I'd watch what you say newbie." Allie placed emphasis on the last word. "You don't want to tarnish your reputation. Especially because your daddy already has to buy you friends."

Draco was taken aback. "What do you mean buy me friends?" He demanded.

"We all know your daddy paid those two (she gestured to Crabbe and Goyle) to follow you around and make you look popular. It's only day two and we can see through your act, so drop it."

Draco just stood there, surprised at the turn the conversation had taken.

"You don't want to mess with me Malfoy. I may "act like a lost puppy," but I have friends and you don't. If you don't leave me alone, I will make your life a living hell." Allie promptly turned and walked out of the Great Hall, giving a smile to the couple students who have her a thumbs up.

She didn't want to admit it but draco's insult bothered her. She didn't just follow people around, did she? Allie wanted to believe that what he said was a lie, but she wasn't sure.

Chelsea and Katie caught up to her when she was almost at the dungeons. "Wow you really put Malfoy in his place!" Said Chelsea admiringly. "Everyone's gonna be talking about this all day! Great job!"

Leave it to Chelsea to be concerned about the amount of attention she'll get. Allie forced herself to smile back. "Thanks! That jerk better not bother me again."

"Oh he won't sweetie. Not anymore."

Snape ushered them into his classroom. For the first time all day, Allie was thankful for his class. She now had two whole periods in which she didn't have to talk to anybody about anything except potions, and that suited her just fine.

...…...

By lunch, Allie had decided she was having a bad day. Nothing was going right for her and as a result she was in an extremely sour mood. She waited in the common room for Fred to show up. she was alone, everyone else was eating lunch. Allie had been sitting there for 15 minutes and she was beginning to think he forgot about her.

Just when she was about to get really mad, Fred climbed into the room. "Sorry about the wait," he said. "I thought you might be hungry so I got you your favorite. Opening his bag, he took out some treacle tart and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Allie couldn't help but smile. Treacle tart always cheered her up and Fred new that from years of experience.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Asked Fred. Allie explained everything to him. She talked about her behavior towards Harry at the sorting and her dream, she even threw in what happened with Draco Malfoy. Finally, she finished her story and sat there waiting for a response.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Fred. "Your jealous of him the popularity of the boy who lived. He was popular the moment he stepped foot into Hogwarts and you had to work had all last year to get people to like you. Your afraid they won't anymore because your brother is here."

Allie was surprised. "But I told myself that I wasn't going to let that bother me, I'm past it."

"Obviously your not if your dreaming about it. Draco knows it too, that's why he taunted you earlier."

"I can't stand that little scumball!"

Fred laughed. "Don't let him have a reason to antagonize you. The more you get along with Harry, the less he'll have against you."

"Since when did you become a psychiatrist?" Allie teased.

"Since someone keeps shoving all their problems on me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have first years to prank."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I din't own Harry Potter..**

After Allie and Fred's talk in the common room, Allie tried to make more of an effor to reach out to Harry. She helped him find his way to classes after finding him and Ron hopelessly lost.

She also helped Harry write his essays. After living with Muggles for his whole life, Harry had difficulty adjusting to writing with a quill. Allie found this amusing, but gave him pointers, nonetheless.

The two siblings also started eating meals together. At first, they attracted a lot of attention, since they were the famous Potters. People started to get used to them though and they stopped attracting so many stares.

Draco, Allie noticed, started to leave them alone. Sure, he still sneered at them, but Malfoy was much less vocal when they were around.

...…...

Allie sat in History of Magic, bored out of her mind. Professor Binns was droning on about giant law of 1762. Allie used to think she like history, until she came to Hogwarts and had Binns as a teacher.

Allie stared out the window, watching the first years at their first flying lessons. Like last year, there was a range of skill levels among the students.

Allie hoped Harry was skilled on the broom. Her father was a skilled seeker and she was one or the team's chasers. It was in their blood.

She watched Neville rocket into the air and fall off. She laughed silently to herself. Sometimes she doubted if Neville really was a wizard. Allie knew that sounded mean but the child was hopeless.

Lost in thought, Allie only half watched what was going on outside. She saw two kids fly into the air, but didn't pay attention to who they were. It wasn't until Draco threw the round object that Allie realized Harry was the other person in the air.

She watched her brother dive and gasped involuntarily. Most of the students looked up, but Professor Binns droned on.

Allie watched McGonagall run out and yell something. From the way Harry stepped forward, she assumed it was at Harry.

Allie stood up. "Professor? I don't feel good, I need to leave." Binns gave no indication he heard her, but Allie left the room anyways.

She ran down to the entrance hall where Harry and McGonagall were walking in. "Professor! It wasn't his fault! I swear! It was Draco -"

"Ms. Potter I am we'll aware of who is to blame, I don't believe anyone asked you," McGonagall said coolly. "What I am not aware of is your reason for not being in class."

"Oh... Ummm... Well..."

"I see. Normally I would deduct points for skipping class, but as this is a matter that involves your brother, I will let you stay. Besides, I know you Potters and you wouldn't go back to class if I made you.

Allie smiled weakly. "Thanks professor." Harry gave her a strange look that she couldn't interpret. Was he glad she was there? Or angry?

The two Potters followed McGonagall up the stairs to Quirrell's classroom.

"May I borrow Wood?"

"Wood? Oh, Wood! She wanted to see Oliver Wood. Then this must have something to do with Quidditch," Allie thought to herself.

Sure enough, Allie was right. Oliver came out and McGonagall announced she wanted Harry to be the new seeker. Allie could tell Harry was confused.

"It's a position on the Quidditch team," she explained. "The seeker catches the snitch - a little winged ball - to end the game."

"You're built just right for a seeker," Oliver said studying Harry. "I'll show you the ropes tonight, how does that sound?"

"Umm... Yeah. Thought sounds good." Harry said. Allie could tell he was nervous.

She decided to invite herself to the practice, maybe t would make him feel better. "I'll come too. Professor, what are we going to do about a broom?"

"I am sure something can be arranged. Now please head back to class, all of you."

"Oh Harry, this is awesome! Your like the youngest seeker in a century!" Allie said before walking back to class.

...…...

Allie spent the rest of the day gushing about how her little brother was the new seeker. She was so proud of him and glad for herself too. Here was something they could bond over. Allie and Harry led totally different lives and it was hard sometimes to come up with topics to talk about.

Harry and Allie were walking down the stairs to go to practice when Draco stopped them in the hallway.

"Still here Potter? Or are you on your way out?"

"Yep, as a matter of fact we are leaving right now," said Allie.

Draco looked smug, but surprised at allie's answer.

"We are headed outside, where we are having Quidditch practice. Thanks to you Malfoy, Harry is the new seeker."

"Wha - wha- he can't be!" Exclaimed Draco. "He was supposed to be kicked out of the school."

"I told you, don't bother us because it won't get you anywhere." Allie then walked past Draco on the stairs and continued outside without another word.

Harry ran to catch up to her. "You don't have to stand up for me! I can do it myself."

"I know Harry, but Draco makes me so mad it's hard not for me to speak up. I'm sorry if that made you mad."

"No that's fine, I just wanted you to know I was capable."

"I know," Allie said.

The two then proceeded to walk to the Quidditch field where Oliver stood waiting for them.

**A/n: I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed and followed my story! Keep the reviews coming! I love reading them an you make me want to keep going :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter :(**

Allie woke up feeling excited. Today was the day of the first Quidditch match. They were facing Slytherin, but Allie was confident they could win. Harry was an amazing seeker and caught on to the game easily.

This game would be bigger than most. Wood wanted Harry's position kept a secret, but Allie blabbed it all over before she knew of his request. Everyone wanted to come see the famous Potters play together.

The Gryffindor team walked into the great hall together for breakfast. They stood proudly waving to the cheering Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins alone booed them. It was imperative they win, no one wanted Slytherin to win the cup again.

"Come on Harry, you've got to eat. You need lots of energy to play today," Allie said. She tried to coax him into eating and successfully got him to nibble on some toast.

"Yeah, it's no good if you pass out in the game, mate." George said. Allie shot him a glare, he wasn't helping Harry's nerves any.

"Come on team," said Wood. "We need to go discuss strategy." The entire Gryffindor team left the table amid various cheers and shouts of good luck.

...…...

"Aaaand their off!"

Allie kicked off of the ground with the rest of her team. She set up a play with Katie and Angelina Johnson. Angelina went to shoot and she missed.

One of the slytherin chaser grabbed the quaffle and passed it to a teammate. George hit him with a bludger and Allie grabbed the dropped quaffle.

She quickly tossed the quaffle to Angelina who faked a pass to Katie. Allie dove under a slytherin beater and caught the pass. Katie cut in front of her and grabbed the quaffle in subtle handoff. Allie veered left and Katie went right. She dodged a bludger and blocked a slytherin player from reaching Angelina who now had the quaffle. Angelina faked a throw again to Katie and threw it threw the hoops.

SCORE!

Allie celebrated and looked around for her brother, he was flying high above, looking for the snitch. He seemed fine so Allie focused her attention back on the game.

Slytherin had the ball when everyone noticed the snitch. Harry and Higgs, the slytherin seeker raced towards the snitch. Marcus Flint blocked him and a could was called.

Allie took the free shot and scored. A slytherin chaser was racing towards the goal when she noticed it. Harry was bucking around wildly in midair.

"Harry!" Allie screamed. Alarmed murmurs permeated the air as other students started to realize Harry's condition.

Fred and George flew up to help him, but the broom flew upwards, away from the twins. They dropped down and started to circle below him.

Allie didn't know what to do. Obviously the broom didn't want him to be rescued, so that was out. Then she had an idea.

"Harry, relax! Stop thrashing around!" She yelled at him.

"What?"

"Stop fighting the broom! If you stay still, it might stop bucking around." Allie tried to sound like she knew what she was talking about, to calm Harry. Inside she was panicking. This had to work, right?

Luckily, the broom thrashed for only a minute more then stopped. Harry climbed back on then dove for the ground.

"Harry what are you doing?" Allie screeched.

Harry almost hit the ground and tumbled off his broom. He looked like he was going to throw up and Allie cringed. Instead of puke, a tiny gold ball popped into his hand.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

...…...

"So you see, it had to be Snape who jinxed the broom." Ron had just finished telling the story of Harry's broom. Allie, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine all sat around Hagrid's table.

"I don't believe professor Snape could do such a thing," said Hagrid.

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes," said Hermoine.

Allie was troubled. "Why would he do it? I know he doesn't like Harry or me, but why kill his Lilly Potter's son?"

"What does me being Lilly's son have anything to do with this?"

"I forgot you didn't know. Snape had a huge crush on our mum. That's why he hates us. We are a living reminder that he never got the girl."

"Woah, that's crazy mate!" Said Ron.

"Why did you never tell me this?" asked Harry.

Allie felt uncomfortable. "I guess I just never thought that it wasn't important enough for me to tell you," she fudged.

"It wasn't important enough to tell me that a professor hates me so much that he tries to kill me because he loved my mum?"

Allie sat there, feeling really sorry. "I'm really sorry. I should've told you."

"Yeah you should've." Harry got up and stormed out of the hut. Allie sat there, fighting back tears as Ron and Hermoine ran after Harry.

"I messed up big time," she mumbled to herself.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy my story. If so please, please review or pm me! I love to know your thoughts and suggestions. I write this for you guys. I'm more eager to write if I know you guys like it :)**


End file.
